Even In A Cold World
by pseudo-persona
Summary: Takashi and Saeko are split off from the group and a storm is brewing. Seeking cover in a temple, the teens try to stay warm and Takashi learns a few things about his friends. Takashi/Saeko pairing that lives up to the show's suggestive nature.


**AN: **Hey guys, its Mr. Pseudo and he's brought his bag full of smutty goodness to the land of zombie anime.

I couldn't help but think about this after finishing the HOTD anime and I had to write this out so I hope you guys enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**CRACK-BOOM!**

Thunder roared outside the temple as rain fell from the heavens. Lightning flashed, painting the sky with an unearthly light.

Through the heavy patter of the rain, a dull *thud* resounded. A blurry, shambling form dropped in a boneless heap as two shadows quietly made their way to the main shrine. Once safely inside, both slumped down onto the floor, the smaller shadow shivering in her soaked clothes.

"Come on, Saeko-chan. Let's get a little further in and see if there is any way to get warm." The taller figure offered the girl his hand, helping her up, as he spoke.

"Thank you, Takashi-san," the girl mumbled.

Silently, the teens moved through the dark building with their weapons held ready. When they entered a dark and empty room Takashi motioned for Saeko to wait as he retrieved his flashlight. Removing it from his bag, he shined the light around before he found a waist-high object near the center of the room. Curious, he moved forward and saw that it was an alter, covered with a blanket and dozens of candles.

Checking around, Takashi quickly found a small lighter beneath the blanket. He and Saeko quietly lit the candles before placing them around the room, removing the darkness and casting a warm light around.

"I can't smell any of 'them' so I think we're safe here," Takashi whispered to himself.

Crouching down, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Saeko shivering. _'She needs to get warm or else she'll be sick, and those things will be sure to catch her then.'_ Looking around, Takashi's eyes fell on the heavy blanket that lay on the alter. _'That should work.' _Grabbing the cloth, he quickly made his way back to the shaking girl.

"Saeko-chan, here." He handed the girl the blanket with a smile. "You need to get warm or you'll catch a cold."

Smiling, Saeko accepted the blanket with a quiet, "thank you." Sitting down, she began to unbutton her shirt.

Takashi was stunned, staring in disbelief before dropping onto the floor and grabbing her hands. "What are you doing," he hissed. Receiving no response, he followed her gaze down and paled. Blushing at how close his hands were to her chest, he yanked them away and refused to meet her eyes. Smiling at his embarrassment, the purple-haired girl continued to unbutton her shirt.

"My clothes are soaked so I can't really leave them on and hope to get warm, now can I?" Grunting in agreement, Takashi turned so that his back was to her as he sat cross-legged. "Still, I should leave until you're covered."

Giggling at his reaction, Saeko removed the rest of her clothes and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Takashi-san, I don't really think it matters. You've already seen quite a bit of my body anyway." Scooting closer, she leaned into the boy so that they were back to back. Flinching at the contact, Takashi tried to relax and calm himself. Thoughts of Saeko and how little she was wearing ran rampant through his mind as he tried to subdue them.

Minutes passed between the two in silence. Takashi was trying to control his chattering teeth and shivering body but was obviously losing to the chilly night air. Sighing, Saeko pulled away from him and turned to grab his arm.

"Come on. You need to warm up too. Get these things off."

"What?" Takashi snapped at her while pulling away. "I'm fine, really." Another shiver ran up his spine, revealing the lie. Saeko scooted closer to him with another sigh and pulled his shaking body closer as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"If you keep these on, you'll catch a cold and then those 'things' will have an easier time getting you. I would never forgive myself if you died and I could have prevented it." While she spoke, Saeko managed to peel his shirt off of him and moved to allow him to get his pants.

"Fine... but I'm keeping my boxers on." As he removed his belt, he noticed Saeko watching him with a look of anticipation and a slight blush. "Ahem!" His cough quickly brought the girl out of her daze and set her to blushing terribly. "Mind giving me a second?" Nodding guiltily, Saeko turned away, still flustered over being caught while staring so plainly. Hearing him lay his pants out and the soft patter indicating he was sitting, she turned and let out a small giggle.

Takashi sat on the floor of the shrine, beat red, and holding his hands in his lap to hide his form against his soaked boxers. Saeko just smiled and patted the space next to her. As she did so, a part of the blanket drooped down to reveal quite a bit of cleavage. Blushing worse than ever, Takashi rushed over and sat with his back to the girl, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Laughing, Saeko leaned back against him once again and tossed the blanket back so that it surrounded the both of them. Silence pervaded the night as the teens sat together in the flickering candle-light.

"So, about what happened at the shrine." Takashi waited a few seconds before continuing.

"I just wanted to apologize for... you know... groping you." Saeko simply shrugged before replying.

"Don't be. You did what had to be done."

"It still doesn't make it right. I shouldn't have grabbed you. I'm not that kind of person."

Saeko leaned up and turned towards Takashi. Reaching forward, she gently pulled him into a hug. Her hair draped down across his shoulder as she whispered into his ear.

"Takashi-san it's fine. If you didn't, then I might not have been able to get past it." She could feel as Takashi tried to pull away. Tightening her grip, she held him against her body and continued to speak. "Takashi-san, just relax. You're a good guy and I know you're not a pervert. The other girls and I have given you plenty of chances to peek and do much more and you have never taken advantage of us once."

Takashi tried to calm his breathing and ease his shaking body. When he felt her start to rub her chest against his back, and place her chin on his shoulder, he immediately tried to cover his boxers and not so hidden erection.

Giggling, Saeko moved her hands to grab his and force them away. Licking her lips at the sight of his tented boxers, she could feel a shiver of lust run up her spine.

"It seems," she breathed into his ear. "That you are feeling stressed."

Grabbing the hem of his boxers, Saeko pulled them down, freeing Takashi's erection. "It is my responsibility to help you relieve this stress, seeing as I am the cause of it." Licking the lobe of his ear, she smirked as she felt him relax into her hold. Glancing down, Saeko froze.

"So big..." It was little more than a whisper but she could see how it twitched when Takashi heard her.

Eyes locked on his crotch, Saeko reached out and grabbed Takashi's length. It felt extremely warm in her grasp and she marveled at how she could feel the boy's heartbeat through it. Feeling him shudder in relief, she grinned. Sitting up, she moved around so that she sat facing him. Leaning down, she gently blew on his tip before licking the head.

Takashi let out a gasp and instinctively bucked his hips a little. Immediately, Saeko stopped and locked eyes with him.

"Don't. Just let me do the work. It is my responsibility."

Breaking eye contact, she focused back on his throbbing member. Giving a long, slow lick from his base to the tip, she enjoyed the groans of pleasure he emitted. A full minute of this teasing ensued before Saeko finally set her mouth at the tip of his shaft and shoved her head down, swallowing his length. About halfway down, she stopped and slowly brought her head back up. Repeating this, Saeko set a steady rhythm, listening to Takashi's moans of pleasure.

After a while, Takashi felt a primal urge enter his mind to go further, deeper, into the girl's mouth. Fighting to keep control, Takashi forced the thought back until Saeko began humming. The vibrations began deep in her throat and stimulated him in new and very welcome ways. Forgetting his control, he allowed his hips to thrust forward, forcing himself further into Saeko's mouth... and right against her teeth.

Shouting out in pain, he yanked the girl's head off of him. Glaring daggers at her, his anger flared at her calm response.

"I warned you not to do that. I was supposed to be doing the work."

"You did that on purpose," he hissed.

Shrugging, Saeko smirked up at him. "Whether I did or not does not matter, Takashi-_kun_. It was, ultimately, your fault that you were hurt."

Growling, Takashi lunged forward and pinned the sadistic girl to the ground, holding her hands above her head. When she tried to struggle, he reached out with his free hand and grabbed her breasts. Squeezing the mound of flesh in is hand, he leaned down and whispered dangerously into her ear.

"You hurt me. Now, I'm going to have to pay you back."

He could feel as she trembled beneath him. Smirking, he moved his hand from her breasts down to her lower region. Rubbing her womanhood, he could feel how wet she was.

"Oh-ho. Saeko-chan, am I turning you on? You're so wet down here, I think you might be dripping."

The girl blushed at his words but stared up at him with lust-filled and somewhat fearful eyes. Occasionally, she would glance down at his cock, blushing even worse when she realized it. Chuckling, Takashi brought his hips up and placed himself at her entrance.

"I'll make it quick, but payback is still gonna be a bitch."

Before Saeko could respond, Takashi thrust into her, breaking her hymen. Expecting some kind of pained reaction, he was surprised when she gave out a satisfied moan.

Noticing his surprise, Saeko ripped her hands free from his grasp and wrapped them tightly around his neck. Bringing her head up to where they were nose-to-nose, she glared into his eyes.

"That isn't really a punishment, Takashi-kun.'

Shocked, Takashi couldn't fight her when she dragged him into a savage kiss. Moaning, he felt as she explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Fighting back with his own, Takashi began thrusting into her.

Moaning beneath him, Saeko trailed her hands down his back. Soon, she was clawing at him trying to fight her impending orgasm. Feeling the boy's cock twitching inside of her, Saeko thought that she might outlast him. As he violently pounded her into the floor, she felt another moan attempt to escape her. Trying to suppress it, she leaned into Takashi's neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Her actions proved to be her downfall though. His pained groans acted against her sadistic side and threw the girl over the edge. Clamping her haw even tighter, Saeko moaned out her release as Takashi tried to pull out in time. Growling, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pulled him fully into her core again.

"You've stolen my virginity from me and I've marked you. We **are** going to go all the way, now let it go," she snarled.

Heart racing at her words, Takashi gave a brief nod before burying himself as far as he could into her. "I'm cumming," he moaned before his seed shot into the girl. Saeko couldn't help but let out little moans and gasps of pleasure as he painted her insides white.

"It's so...warm," Saeko whispered into his ear as she cuddled closer to him. Dragging the blanket over them from its spot on the floor, Takashi held the girl to his chest, gently stroking her hair.

"I think I am warmed up now Takashi-kun." Saeko let out a happy sigh as Takashi laughed. After a minute, Takashi froze.

"Shit," he whispered. Saeko frowned when she heard him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I didn't pull out. I came inside of you." Takashi's eyes had grown in fear and his voice was becoming strained.

"Of course. I told you to, didn't I?" Shrugging, Saeko calmly spoke to him as though nothing were the matter.

"B-But, what if you get pregnant."

"I don't care," she murmured into his chest, nuzzling closer.

"What do you mean you don't care? This could be a big deal." Takashi still sounded worried as Saeko lifted her head and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I. Don't. Care." Giggling at his worried expression, Saeko calmly continued. "With what is going on right now, I am more worried about surviving from one day to the next. If we can stay alive for another nine months and I do happen to be pregnant, then I will happily bear your child Takashi-kun."

As he gazed into her serious and beautiful azure eyes, Takashi couldn't help but realize the love she felt and he could feel a warmth blossom in his chest. Hugging the purple-haired girl close, he softly whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

Feeling her shiver and return his hug, Takashi grinned.

"I know. You love everyone in the group equally, but I am glad I got you first." Nodding his head, Takashi kissed her cheek.

"You're right, but I am only yours now."

"I wouldn't say that." Seeing his confused look, Saeko sighed. "Just like you love everyone in the group, we love you. I know for a fact that Rei-san and Saya-san feel the same way about you as I do."

Relief, surprise, and a little guilt stormed through Takashi's mind.

"What should I do then? I don't want to hurt them if they feel that way." Shrugging, Saeko rested her head against his chest.

"Why not share? We girls outnumber you and Kohta and I doubt anyone will care if you have multiple lovers. Our old society has fallen and if they want to love you the way I do, then I don't have a problem with it."

Fighting back a yawn, Saeko leaned up and gave Takashi a light kiss.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you promise to love me."

"Always," Takashi whispered with a smile as he kissed the tip of Saeko's nose.

"Good, now let's get some sleep. We need to meet up with the group tomorrow."

Both teens quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms as the storm raged outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN:** Ok, I have the second part to this in the makes and it will be out soon. And to my Dirty Birdy fans, I am still working on that story but I had to take a break and let my mind wander... resulting in this little plot bunny breaking free and catching my attention.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review for little old me if you can so that I can get feedback.

Until next time, Peace Off.


End file.
